Its over and Im out, My story
by greenpegasus
Summary: Just another "runaway fic" Hiccup leaves Berk and gets in way over his head. I plan to keep thing going for a while, The first "chapter" will be the summary. There will be some romance as well as lots of Adventure, Rated M for language and gore Ill try to keep this updated often but there will be no set times.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hiccup great name right? Where I'm from parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls, Ha like our Viking Demeanor wouldn't do that. Oh yeah I may have forgotten to mention that I'm a "Viking". Or at least I'm supposed to be, you know how Vikings are Tall, lots of muscle, stubborn, fearless, ready for anything and maybe not the brightest tools in the forge, but it's not like I have much room to talk, if anything that is the opposite of me, I'm scrawny most people refer to me as a "walking fishbone" I know what the village thinks of me, Most of the adults hate me, the Kids my age want nothing to do with me, but what do I care about all of? then again after 15 years of this I'm used to it and to be honest the only time people ever notice me is when things never go my way.

Sounds pretty bad right? You have no idea, things never go my way and I mean NEVER. Where I'm from the only thing that ever matters around here is killing, and only killing our greatest enemy, Dragons, yeah I said it Dragons, where I'm from we Vikings have been in a war with theses "mindless killing machines" for 300 years, but little did know that was going to change and I was going to be the cause of it, Me Hiccup the Useless actually being part of the biggest change in the world known to Viking kind. Ha you know if anyone would have told me this when I was 15 I would have laughed at them to their face and my dad would have tied the to a mast of a ship and shipped the off to sea for fear they had gone mad, but now looking back on my life I wish someone would have told me sooner.

And this is my story of how my world got turned upside down and how I became something no one else expected of me and how I changed the world and the universe, How I went from Hiccup the Useless to the savior of Berk and the world and beyond. Well for this story to start I guess it would have to begin with the day my life changed for the worst and the best, actually it started just a few hours prior to that fateful moment. So I guess we will start with that. And this is My story.

 **AS a disclaimer I don't own anthing dealing with HTTYD the movies or the books, Though might have a few OCS**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well lets see where should i start my awesome tale, I guess we could start when i was 15 years old and how this thing all started. As i said before Vikings and Dragons have been at war for 300 years, and just like they always do they raid us, They steal our food and livestock and kill anyone why tries to stop them. There are may kinds of diffrent dragons around the world (which i have discovered) but arond Berk we just get the normal, Gronckles, Deadly Nadders, Hideous Zipplebacks, and the ocisional Monsterous Nightmare, then there is the even more rare Night Fury. My wonderous tale starts on the night of one such raid.

I was woken by the sounds of explosions and screams, I looked out of my window and saw the glow of massive fires and i knew what was going on, "Dragon Raid" i whispered under my breath.i quickly got dressed and made my way out the door and across town to the forge, on my way there i heard the shouts of " _My Tribe"_ and even though i dont let it show it still hurts

"Hiccup? what are you doing here"

"Get back inside"

"Your going to get yourself hurt"

I just ingnored these hurtfull comments and continured to make my way across town dodgeing vikings and dragons alike, That is until a hand clamped down on my shoulder and stopped my in my tracks "What is he doing out... What are you doing out here?" the voice asked and i knew who it was in an instant. Stoic The Vast, Chief of the tribe and a mountain of a man. He just looked at me then threw me into the forge, where i was met by another mountain of a man or Viking should i say.

"Hey Gobber" i say.

"Oh i thought you might have been carried off" Gobber replies.

"HA they wouldent to know what to do with all this raw Vikingness" I say back i as i run around to help clean things up, Gobber The Belch is the master of the forge and i have been his appricentce since i was smaller, (kinda i could be any smaller huh), I have learned many things from my one armed, one leged master. I guess i got stuck in here due to my regular mishaps when tryinh to help the other teens. Oh yeah they get to be on fire control, There is the bigh blond walking libary Fishlegs, The blond twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut wonderfull people thoes two if there arnt tormenting me then they are causing mayhem in the Village, There is my "wonderfull" cusion Snotlout he has to be the most "perfect" ideal of a viking, and last but not least there is Astrid she is the best of our class and peer group, man i just wish i could be out there proving my self to them and the village, a voice snaps me out of my daydreams.

"They need me out there Hiccup, Man the fort" Gobber says as he swaps out his hammer for an axe "Stay, Put, Here, You know what i mean" whith that he turns and runs off into the battle with a great war cry.

Its at this moment we hear the high pitch sound its a cross between a scream and a whail, Everyone knows what this mean,

"NIGHT FURY" someone yells

"GET DOWN" there is another shout

At that time there is a brilant explosion that illuminates the night sky with a blueish purpleish light. This is what ive been wating for, i manage to take this dragon down i wil become the village hero, I run to the back of the shop and grab my bola launcher and ingnoring th eprotests from the Villagers i run out to a hill and set up my contraption and wait, Its not long before i notice some of the stars blinking out just for a split second, Thats my only clue to where this dragon is. Then come the high pitch sound again and i get ready, just as the catapult explods in front of me in a split second i see a black blur speed by and i shoot my bola, There is a moment of suppsence in the air as i prey to Odin above that i hit my mark, Im rewarded my a screach and a black object falling toward the other side of the Island.

"Did anybody see that?" I ask

Im answered my a growl and fear grips my heart as i turn around and come face to face with a Monstrous Nightmare, My heart drops to my stomach.

"Anybody but you" I say as i trun back around and start running back toward the village with the dragon hot on my heels a scream excaping my lips.

 **Stoicks POV**

I was taking care of a group of Deadly Nadders when an all to fimiliar scream reaches my ears, I turn around and see a tiny sillouet of a boy being chased by a large Monstrous Nightmare.

"Take Care of these beast and dont let them excpae" I shout to the other vikings helping me out and i run off to help this Fishbone of a viking

 **Hiccups POV**

I manage to dodge the fire the dragon is spitting at me, "oh the gods must hate me" i think to my self, I manage to slip beding a piller of one of the torches just as the Dragon starts to spit fire at me again, The blast flows around the piller singing my tunic, As i peak around the piller that is now on fire, little did i know the dragon was snaking its head around the other side of the piller, Just as the dragon was about to snap its jaws sround my tiny frame it was meet with a masive war hammer to the face, then i hear a voice i derad to hear right now, "looks like your all out of juice Devil" Stoick The Vast says, after a few puches to the face the dragon flies off defeted, Just as i come out from behind the piller to meet my fate there is a large crash as the torch topples over and rolls down the hill crasing into gods knows what letting a few captured dragond excpae, oh yea there is one more thing you should know.

"Sorry...Dad" i say facing the man infront of me.

"Ok but i hit a Night Fury" I say as Stoick grabs me but my collar and drags me away Fuming.

"its not like the other times Dad i mean it" I say almost pleading "I had a clear shot and it went down just off Raven Point If we get a search party out there we can find..." i was cut off before i could fininsh

"STOP" Stoick yells "everytime you step outside disaster follows i have enough problems with out having to clean up another one of your messes, why cant you just follow the simplest of oders?"

"I just cant stop my self dad i see a dragon and i just want to kill it" I plead, i meet with a disapointed scowl.

"Get back to the house ill give you your punishment later" Stoick says to me, then to Gobber " Make sure he gets there"

As Gobber leades me back to my house we pass by the teans who snicker at my ancicts,

"Ive never seen some one mess up that badly, that helped" Snotlout says which is meet by more laughter by the teens.

"I really did hit it Gobber" i plead as we walk up the hill to my house.

"Sure Hiccup" Gobber Responds

"He never listins" I say "And when he does its with a disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich" i contiune.

With my best mimic of Stoick i say "Excuse me, barmaid. Im afraid you brought me the wrong offspring, I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side, this here, this is a talking fishbone" **(A/N this is one of my fav lines from the movie)**

"Now your thinking about this all wrong its not what you look like the he cant stand its whats on the inside" Gobber explains, Bam now that one hurts.

"Thanks Gobber" i say with a dejected look on my face, "I just want to be like one of you guys".

I go into my house and up to my room grab a few things and stright out the back door off towards Raven Point. "I will find this dragon and i will prove myself to my father" i think to my self.

 **Time skip A few hours later near Raven Point**

"ugh the gods hate me, some people lose a knife or the mug, Not me no i manage to lose an entire dragon." I say outloud defeated, I smacked a low branch which whips me right back in the face. (just my luck nothing goes right). Thats when i take the time to look at the tree and notice its broken like something big smashed into it, something almost dragon big, as hope starts to rise in my chest, i look at the ground and notice how there is a massive trench gouged out og the ground almost like something crash landed, i follow the trench up a small rise and slowely peak ouver the top, The sight that meet my eyes caused me to duck back down in fear and surprise. I peak back ouver the rise and confirm what i saw. There laying on the ground is a dragon of the blackest color i have ever seen tangled up in a bola and laying on its side eyes closed. The fear in my heart is rplaced my happines as i walk to the side of this dragon.

"Oh this fixes everything" I exclaim as i place a foot on the dragon, "i brought down this mighty beast" i excpaim to no one in piticular. I guess that cause the dragon to wake up because i was a meet with a growl and a slight push on my foot which almost knocked me over. I looked back down at the dragon, pulling out my dagger and raising it above my head,

"Im going to kill you dragon, Im going to cut your heart out and bring it back to my Father" I exclaim "Im a VIKING" I yell. I chanced a look back at the dragons face and saw something that blew me away, I say in that dragons eyes fear, saddness, and a hint of defeat? All these thoughts running through my head i came to the conclustion i couldent kill this "beast" i just couldent. I started cutting the ropes of the bola to free the dragon, as soon as i cut the last rope the dragon pounced on me and pined me to the ground and looked me in the face. "This is it" i thought to my self "This is where i die". Then what happened next put even more doubt into my mind as the dragon just rored in my face and took off. I just layed there thingking about everything Ive ever been tought about dragons, my mind compleatly blowen at what just happened in the last few moments. I got up and started to make my way back to the village confused and shocked to my core.

 **Hours later back at the Haddock House**

As i approched my house i saw smoke coming fromt he chiminey singanling my dad was now home, I seeled my self for what was coming next as i made my way into the house trying to be as quiet as possible and failing. I was halfway up the staires before my dad even moved.

"Hiccup" my Dad says as he turns around to face me, "We need to talk"

"Uh, Dad" i stumble out "I have to talk to you to"  
"I have decided i dont want to..." I start

"Its time you learn..." My dad starts

"To fight Dragons" we both exclaim at the same time.

"What?"

"You Go first son" My Dad says

"No, you go first" I say

"Ok son you get your wish, Dragon traning you start tomorrow" My Dad say as he hands me an axe "its time Hiccup you become one of us, When you carry this Axe you carry all of us with you.. that means you walk like us, you talk like us, and you think like us." and with that he grabs his stuff and heads for the door.

"Train hard ill be back probably" He says

I just stood there dumbfounded, he left me no room to talk back or say anything, my whole world just came crashing down around me as i just stared at the door, "Well on the bright side ill have the house to my self for atleast 3 Weeks" i thought to my self.


	3. Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 3**

Little did i know these next 3 weeks were going to be both the best and the worst of my life, I had to start Dragon Traning with the rest of the teens my so called " _Friends_ ". But during that time i also managed to find and befriend the Night Fury i had shot down. The things i have learned from Toothless (the Night Fury) and dragon compleatly contractidicted each other and left me in thought most of the days. Using what i have found out from Toothless to help me shoot to the top of Dragon Traning i wa sfinally getting noticed, I would have liked to say i was happy, but due to my conflicting thoughts and emotions i couldent be happy. I mean i guess i was ok with not being the village screw up for once. But at the same time i was getting praise for something that was a lie. I went from the Village outcast to more popular than Astrid. Something i never thought was possible.

The only person that refused to acknowldge my success was the one person i whis had, Astrid would just give me death glares, HAHAHA i mean if looks could kill i would have been dead a thousand times over. One thing that did make me sick was the fact Snotlout and the twins treated me like best buddies. As much as i thought that would make me happy it just made me sick, After all the torment i recieved from thoes three alone was more than i got from the entire village. Now they were acting like nothing happened. All the mean names and words, the bruises, cuts and broken ribs, like none of that happened. Ruff and Tuff never hit me much But Snotlout. Now that is a whole diffrent story, He used to beat me sencless. After a few months he finaly relized to start hitting me where th emarks wouldent show. That just ment more broken ribs for me. Well anyway i have to move on from these things. My Dad is going to be back In about a week or so, Gothi (our village elder) Is going to decide who gets to kill the dragon 2 days time from now. To take my mind away from all the glares from Astrid and the hate for the rest of the teens i head out to the forest to go see Toothless. Over the past 2 week him and i have gotten really close. Hes kinda like a brother i never had, A big, scaly, flying, fire breathing brother, but he has trreated me with the most care and love in the past 2 weeks than the entire village has in 15 years. Sad huh? Well since i shot him down he lost his ability to ply because one of his tail fins got ripped off in his fall when i shot him down. So i did what i could do and made him a new prosthetic tail fin and now he needs me to fly.

Man Flying that is one rush. We at first had a few issues tring to fly. Ha who am i kidding in clasic Hiccup nature i may or may not have almost dies once or twice during our trails. now every day after Dragon Traning i make my way out to the cove and do my own _"Traning"_ which just comes down to spending time with Toothless and flying. Which is where im headed now with pllenty on my mind. I know someone is going to find out sooner or later what is going on. Im stuck as to what to do. There are a few options, I could trie to convince the Village that dragons are not the "mindless killing machines" everyone thinks they are, Or i could try to convince a few people at first and work my way from there. Then there ther is the last option i could just up and leave. No one would miss me anyway. Actually thats not Ture Snotlout and the Twins would miss their punching bag. But other than that everyone would be glad the village hiccup is gone. I mean they wouldent worry about me messing things up any more. And i could go find some where else to live. There isnt much for me on Berk anyway. I mean theres Gobber and thats it. He Is more of a father than my own Dad. Lost in my thoughts i dident notice someone else was traning in the woods today as well. The thing the snapped me out of my thoughts was a dubble bladed axe implanting itself in the tree right next to my head. I looked around in surprise and i meet the most beautiful pair of baby blue eyes i have ever seen. The eyes in question went from shock to confusion to anger to pure rage all in a matter of seconds.

"Oh shit" i said giving her one of my goofy grins as i took off running thorugh the woods. Because i know this place better than anyone i manged to lose the person chasing me much to my relief. i started making my way to the cove with on thought on my mind. Doing crazy stunts always puts my mind at ease. With a smile on my face i slip under the shield and call out the name of my friend...

 **Astrids POV**

"That little shit" i think to my self. What the hell is he doing wondering around the forest now. I mea he almost got his head split in two and all he did was give my that stupid shit-eatting grin and run off into the forest. and how the hell did i manage to lose him? Im the best in our class when it comes to well everything. Except Dragon Traning now apparently. This thought just cause my anger to boil over the edge and with a war cry a lanched my axe into a tree once again. the blade sunk in really deep.

"Oh great now look what i did" I said to myself. This is going to require alot of work. And its all the stupid little Fishbones fault. Everything about him just piasses me off. I walk over to my axe to try to pull it fromm the tree. As i knew its really stuck in there. After i mange to get it free i decide to head back to the village. With Hiccup still on my mind, wondering how he got so good at Dragon Traning. No one gets that good expecially Hiccup. Ga i feel my anger riseing again, i decide to head back to the Mead Hall to get my mind off things. On my way there i see the one person i hate more than Hiccup, Snotlout. Just the sight of him brings bile up my throat. Just as i near him he turns around and smiles,

"Hey Ba*SMACK*..."

Before he can even get the second word out of his mouth my fist has already connected with his nose knocking him out cold and breaking his nose. This action helps to quell the anger raging inside me as i make my way up the steps into the Mead Hall.

 **Back With Hiccup Somewhere over Berk**

"Oh yeah that was AWESOME bud" i exclaim loudly over the rush of wind and blood in my ears. I look around and take in the sights. Iev always enjoyed sunsets but nothing beats watching one from the back for a dragon miles above the surface of the ocean.

"Lets go again bud what do you say" I ask my dragon. my response is a happy coon from my dragon as he takes off further into the sky. Higher and higher we climp into the sky as it grows darker.

"Alright bud lets do it" i say and at my comand Toothless stops and we just hang there for a moment before gravity starts bringing us back to earth. as we start to fall Toothless folds his wings in and turns around. I adjust the foot peddle controling his tail fin so we can dive back head first back to earth. As we go down we pick up more and more speed, Slowley the misterious whit mist starts to build up around us, before i can start to examin this strange phenommenon i have to pull back on the saddle as the surface of the ocean is a few hundrad feet in front of us. At what seams like the last moment Toothless pulls up and out of the dive, and glides over the ocean. I take in the beauty once again as the sky darkens more fading from orange to purple to black. Night is upon us. Nothing works better than going on a flight with Toothless to clear my head.

"Alright bud time to head back" i say with my heart getting heavy. Toothless responds with a soft almost sad coon.

"I know bud I dont want to go back either but what should we do?" I ask. the answer is a soft growl that almost says "Why go back? we could just leave"

"I know Bud Ive got a plan now we will leave i just have to get a few things ready i promise" i said in respose scratching my dragon behind his ears. I get a happy rumble from the dragon im sitting on top of. Thats it i finally have decided im going to leave before things get worse. My plan is to leave after Dragon Traning tomorrow. Tomorrow is the last test to see who gets to kill the dragon. I cant do that after learning what i have about dragons in the past few weeks. so i have my plan i have to gather what i need tonight and stage it in the cove tomorrow morning before Traning and ill leave right after we are done. I cant take all the stress any more all the fake appreation, i cant live a life of lies. And i most cretanly cant kill a dragon. No one would understand and my Dad will be back in 3 days i just can do it. And with that we land back in the cove. I dimount Toothlessand start stashing my ridding grea in a hidden spot in the cove.

"Alright bud ill be by tomorrow morning with my stuff then after Traning we will leave this Thors forsaken rock and be on our own hows that sound?" i ask My dragon nuzzles me in the chest and gives me a happy coon. I smile a ture smile one with pure happiness.

"Ok bud good night i have to head home ill see you tomorrow" I say as i start making my way out of the cove. and start making my way back to the Village.

 **Sometime later at the Haddock Home**

"Ok so cloths, Food, Tools from the fordge ill need, i think thats everything ill need" I mutter to my self. "Just one last thing" i think to my self as i make my way over to my desk and pull out a sheet of parchment and a charcole pen. Just a note to my fath...no to Stoick. I sit down and begin to write.

 _ **To Stoick The Vast**_

 _I can no longe handle all the stress being in this village. I can not longer handle being the "hiccup" of the village. So with that being said i am leaving, Dont try to come find me. As of the time you read this note i will be long gone from this GODS forsaken rock. Im done being the dissapointment to you and the rest of the Village, With that i also denounce my right to the throne of Berk and my rights to be the Heir and as your son. I want nothing to do with the vikings of the Hairy Hooligan tribe or Berk. I might return one day and if i do it will only be to tell this to your face. But i hate this place, i hate the Villagers, and i hate this place. No one has ever made me feel welcome here so im going to make it easy on you. im leaving_

 **With that Good Bye Stoick**

 **Sincerly HHHIII**

"There that should do it" i think to my self just a small note to Gobber saying im sorry and ill clean out the forge. and with that i put my pen down and went to bed to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

 **The next day**

I made sure to wake up nice and early so i could excape from this Hel. I had already took my things to the cove and back in the Village in time for breakfast. I as I made my Way to the Mead Hall i continued to think. Today is the final test to decide who gets to kill the dragon. But regardless of what happens i will be long gone before the celebrations can start. I push through the Doors of the Mead Hall and grab some food, and find a table in the back with no one sitting there and sit down buy my self. As i start eating and lost in thought once again i get brought back to the real world buy the sounds of the doors slaming open and lots of loud talking. I look up and to my derad there are my "Friends". i Groan inwardly i was hopping to have on last meal in peace before having to deal with everyone. I smile to my self as i remember "the Gods must hate me". "Wahtever" i think to myself "Just a few more hours and ill be gone"

"Hey Hiccup" Says Fishlegs.

I look up with a sheepish smile "Hey Fish" i say "Hey Guys" i say to everyone else.

"Hey Usless..." Snot starts talking but i tune him out, Anger rises inside me but i tell my self to keep cool. "just a few More hours" i say to my self.

Everyone stis at the table the twins are fighing over something stupid again, And Fishlegs is just rambling on about something I dont really care about. i focus back on eating when another voice brings me back to the world of the living.

"Hey Hiccup"

I look up with confusion on my face to see once again the most beautiful set of blue eyes looking at me, I notice there is a smile on an equaily beautiful face. For a moment im lost in Bliss. To think Asritd, THE Asrtid Hofferson is starting a conservation with me. Then my rational side kicks in and remeber whats happened in the lats few days. My Bliss turns to hate and then in a moment indiffrence. Yes this is the most beautiful girl on Berk, And yes i HAD a cursh on her for the longest time, but recent events have changed my views on things.

"Oh Hey" i respond keeping the emotion out of my voice. I just turn back to my food so i can finish and get out of there quickly. After a few seconds i notice its quite. I look back up from my plate to notice everyone staring at me with varing looks of surprise on their faces.

"Is something wrong?" i ask looking around, then it dawns on me, I just blew off Astrid like it was noting. I look back at her to see a look of confusion and shock on her face. That look quickly turns to one of rage.

"ALRIGHT look here Useless I WAS trying to be nice but since you want to be like that you can forget it" She exclaims rage dripping from her voice.

Im not sure what happened next but the anger and hate boile over.

"NICE" I yell followed by a sarscastic laught, "You Astrid Hofferson being nice, thats rich" i say sarscasticaly, "Well you know what after today you want have to worry about being nice to me ever again"

"Does that mean you really are going to go back to being usless" Snotlout asks in excitment.

"OH? IM SURE YOU AND THE TWINS WOULD LOVE THAT WOULDENT YOU?" i roared at him

"Listen Here Useless..." Snotlout started but never got to finish that statment because I stepped up to him and punched him square in the face.

"NO YOU LISITIN TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT, ive had enough of you gaing up on me ive had enough of ALL OF YOU trating me like trash." I yell "Ive had enough of all of this shit and i will prove it today just you FUCKING wait." and with that i stormed out of the Mead Halland down to the forge. If I had looked back i would have seen the looks of shock on everyones face. Well almost everyone Snotlout was out cold in a pool of blood. But i dident look back i just left. I got to the Forge and Gobber still wasnt in yet. "Good this will make it easier" I think to my self. I head over and start up the forge, after i make sure its hot enough i head to my room in the back. I started to gather up all of my plans and sketches and make my way back out and pile them on the forge. Almost as soon as they touch the hot coals the catch fire. Smiling to my self i head back into my room grab th enote to Gobber and place it on my desk along with one of my journals, As i take one last look around my room my eyes land on a picture i drew of Astrid, Once again anger boils over and out of reaction i grab a dagger and stab into the middle of the sketch. Stepping back out into the Forge i confirm all my stuff is burned and head to my house.

 **Back At The Haddock House**

"Well that did not go as planed but oh well" I said out loud. " i guess i just move my plans up then" I Move up stairs to my room (I had taken care of everything last night) and make sure everything is gone i grab my letter anf bring it down stairs along with anothe dagger i brought with mw from the forge. I put my letter down infront of my Da.. No Stoicks chair and stabbed the bagger through the paper. Once i was happy with my work i made my way out the back door to the forest. I was leaving as soon as i got to the cove.

 **At the same time in The Mead Hall**

 **Astrid POV**

I was the first to snap out of the shock. Not really beliving what i just saw i turned around to see everyone staring at the doors to the Mead Hall mouths just hanging open. Well everyone except Snotlout who was laying in a pool of his own blood. I quickly snapped everyone out of their shock.

"Alright Ruff, Tuff take Snot to the healers again and make sure he is ok, Fish your coming with me" i started issueing out orders, No way is that fishbone going to talk to me that way and get away with it. Noticing no one has moved yet i yelled at the "Get moving NOW" that put some dragon fire under their asses.

"Lets go Fish"

"Where do you think he went?" he asked

"I guess the forge" I said noticing the smoke coming out of the chiminey. I know Gobber was suposed to be up in an hour or so to teach today, so i knew he wasnt there. That left one other option "HICCUP" i growled.

"Did he really just?... I mean There is no way that just happened right?... Hiccup of all people?... Not just yelling at you but yelling at Snot and then hitting him in the face? Astrid whats going on?" I heard Fish stumble the questions one after another. Quickly getting on my nerves.

"I DONT KNOW" I yelled at him "But we are going to find out" i looked back at him noticing the fear plastered on his face

"I dident mean to yell but that RUNT has pissed me off for the last time" i said to him. Silence was all i got from him as we made to to the forge.

"HICCUP" i yelled as i kicked open the door. i steped in and notied there was no one there, As i started to make my way over to the forge i noticed a pile of ash and some smoldering remains of paper on the hot coals.

"Astrid you need to take a look at this" I heard from behind me, i turned around to see Fhislegs coming out of a door i haddent noticed when i first walked in the forge. As i started making my way over i heard a horn blast from the docks. That stopped me in my tracks. That must mean the ships are back from the nest. Good that means Stoick is back i can talk to him about this.

"Leave it Fish, Stoick must be back we can go talk to him about this" i said

"No Astrid. you really need to look at this real quick" He said thats when i noticed his look of fear on his face.

"Fine" i said giving in making my way to the room. He steped back to let me in, The first thing i noticed was how small this room was. Couldent have been bigger than a storage room the second thing i noticed was a small bed and a desk with a peice of parchment and a book on it. The last thing i noticed was a portrit hanging on the wall above the desk with a dagger stabbed through the middle. As i looked at the portrit a gasp excaped my lips. It was almost like i was looking in a mirror. I couldent believe the detail in which it was drawen in. The drawing itself look liked it was going to pop right off the page. At the bottom of the page in the corner was a scribble that i could make out "HHHIII". Hiccup must have drawen this which made it all the more impressive because i know i never gave him the time to draw me like that.

"We need to go Fish" i said "We need to talk to the Chief"

Fishlegs just nodded his head and with that we left, compleatly forgitting about the paper and the book sitting on the desk. And we made out way down tot he docks.


	4. Leaving

**Chapter 4**

 **Hiccup POV**

Not long after i left my house I made it to the cove with Toothless. The rush wearing off From what had just transpired at the Mead Hall, i noticed my hand was hurting.

"Hey Bud where are you, Change of plans we are leaving now" I called out looking down at my hand i noticed i busted open my nuckles from when i hit Snotlout in the face. Just thinking about that brought a smile back to my face. "Gods above that fealt great" I thought to my self. I made sure i had everything ready looking for my dragon.

"Come on Toothless" I yelled again "You ready to go bud?" i asked, out of no where i was knocked over by a black mass that could only be on thing. I started to Laugh.

"Alright Bud you need to get off me so we can leave" i said, This only seamed to excite him more as he started to give me one of his "Dragon Baths" i call them.

"Awe come on Bud you know that doesnt wash out" i said as i strugled to get him off me. As soon as it started it stopped and i looked up to see Toothless staring at my hand giving me, cooning at me.

"Dont worry Bud its just a scratch from when i punshed Snot in the face" I tried to reasure him as i loaded up his saddle with the gear and hopped on i heard the sound of a horn from the direction of the Village. That could mean only one thing. They are back. I looked back at my Dragon.

"Yup now we really need to leave, like right no bud lestg" I said as i hopped on the saddle and as soon as i was hooked in we were in the air in the blink of an eye.

"Ok Bud where do you think we should go?" I asked my dragon trying to not look back at out home... No at our Former home. "How about south winters coming and i would love to be some place warmer" my answer was an excited warble and with that we headed south.

 **Back at the Docks**

 **Stoick POV**

Our ship finally docked, Just the one ship, The only ship to return out of three ships. And even then we barly managed to make it back. The only good thing was we dident lose a single Viking. Though my thoughts were more focused on my son. He didnt say anything when i left i really hope everything is going well with his Traning, I know i dont expect much from the boy but i dont want him to get killed. But i do trust Gobber. And Speaking of, I noticed him walking well hobbling down the dock towards me.

"I trust you found the Nest" He asked

"Not even close, I hope things went better for you?"

"Well i guess you could say you troubles are over" He responds as a group of villagers runs past a few things are heard

"Congratulations Stoick"

"out with the old and in with the new huh Stoick"

"No one will miss that old fishbone"

"Everyone is throwing a party to celebrate"

Dare i say hope blossmed in my heart i turned to Gobber and i knew i had to ask,

"Hes Gone...?"

"Well Most afternoons yeah but i wouldent blame him with as good as he is with the beast who would blame him" He responded and first i was almost crestfallen that he was still here then the rest of what Gobber said clicked into place He is doing well in Traning i finaly felt proud of my son. As i looked around to see if i could find him I saw Astrid and Fishlegs running toward me, The looks on their faces told me something was not right. I started to walk toward them to see what was going on. As they reached me they stoped and put their hands on their knees tring to catch their breaths.

"Chief...we need...to...Talk" Astrid said between breaths

"Calm down and catch your breath lass, when you can tell me whats going on" after a few moments she finally stood up still a little red in the face.

"Sir its about Hiccup" She started and spent the next few minuets explaining what had happened in the Mead Hall and what they saw at the forge.

"Well it really looks like i wont have anymore problems after all my boy is finally sticking up for himself" I said with a huge smile on my face. I looked over at Gobber and noticed he wore a look on concern on his face.

"Whats the matter Gobber" I asked worry starting to rise in my heart.

"We need to get to the forge somethings not right" He said as he started to hobble up to the forge. We remained silent until we got to the forge. As we steped in i heard Gobber mutter something under his breath about something being off. He stepped through a door at the back of the forge and was gone for a few minuets.

 **Gobbers POV**

As i steaped into the lads Personal room in the forge i was shocke. Gone were all of the designs and portrits, the room was bare except for a drawing of Astrid with a dagger sticking out of the center, a book and a single piece of parchent. i walked over to the desk and grabed the piece of parchment and began to read,

 _Dear Gobber_

 _Im really sorry for you to find out this way, but if your reading this it means im gone, i no longer want to be here and i got tired of all the issues i have with EVERYONE, everyone that is except you. Though i may be gone i want you to know that you have been more of a father to me than my own da... No Stoick. You are the only person i will miss from that Thors forsaken rock. i just wanted you let you know i will miss you as i travle the world. I have made a good friend and we will take care of each other. Please dont try to look for me i will make sure to come back to see you some times if i have to but i will not see anyone else there._

 _Sincerly HHHIII_

The note left me speach less as tears rolled down my face. then some one called my name and brought me out of my thoughts. i grabbed the piece of parchment and made my way out of the room.

 **Back To Stoick**

"Gobber?" i called out he had been back there for a little bit to long and been to quiet. I heard some shuffling around as he came out with his head down. Fear started to crawl its way into my stomach.

"Whats going on Gobber?" I asked

"We need to go to your house Stoick Now" He said with a serious look on his face that said more than worrds.

"Kids you go back to your homes, I need to talk with Gobber alone" i said and they silently agreed and left, On the whole way back to my house not a single word was shared between myself and Gobber. I opened the door to my house and Gobber quietly made his way over to the table and sat down with out a word. I made my way over to the hearth and got a fire started and put some tea on, just as i finished i heard a gasp form Gobber

"Stoick..."he said i turned around and i noticed he was staring at a dagger sticking out of the table. "theres one for you to" He said. i had no clue as to what he was talking about so i made my way over to the dagger and noticed it was pining a piece of parchment to the table. I pulled the dagger from the table and began reading the note.

 **ThirdPerson POV**

Shock, that was all that Stoick could feel. Not being able to understand what had just happened he reread the note again, and again. The words were there but falling on blind eyes. He was reading but not comprehinding what was written down.

"Stoick?" Gobber called "Stoick what it say?...Is he really...? Ya know gone?"

"I cant believe this...there is no way..." He started to say but his words faltered. Still staring at the letter that was in his hands. That when he noticed the still drying drops of blood on the table and the letter. With that he knew what to do

"Gobber gather everyone in the Mead Hall i have an annoucment to make" Stoick said putting on a mask of emotionlessness to hide his feelings. "A Chief protects his own" he thought to him self. with that the two parted way to prepare for what was coming next.


	5. The Truth Part 1

**Chapter 5**

 **Mead Hall No Ones POV**

Everyone was gathered in the Mead Hall and no one knew what was going on. Everyone knew that the Chief had just returned but no one had really spokent to him since he came back. Whispers and mummers were flying around the hall, questions were being asked and no one had answers to. Everyone was looking for the Chief to explain what was going on. Stoick was being well stoic his face not betraying his thoughts and feelings. After a few moments the Chief of the tribe stood up and called for everyones attention.

"Silince everyone" Stoick called effectivily silincing everyone in the hall. "Now im sure you are wondering why i have called all of you here this afternoon." everyone looked toward their Chief expectantly no one made a sound wating for what was to be said. "im not really sure how to tell you what i have just recentaly discovered but what i do know is my son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III has left us." this was meet with gasps from everyone. "As far i know my son is still still alive and that means one thing" he continued. "Hiccup has left our tribe and turned his back on all of us, He denouced his right as a Heir to the tibe, therefore in accordence with Viking laws he is now a Tratior and from this day forward will be branded and Outcast." this was met with mummers and whispers.

"As we all know Hiccup caused alot of problems for us in the past, and though he may have been doing well in Dragon Traning he as decided to abandon his tribe." "I no longer have a Son" Stoick continued. Shouts of outrage were heard from everyone in the Hall except for a few people, Gobber sat there in stuned silence. And a small group of teens in the back were shell shocked. Knowing what they had done to the Chiefs son weighed down on their minds.

 **Astrids POV**

We were all sitting in the Mead Hall waiting for whatever annoucment the Chief had for everyone. But no amount of preparing could have prepared us for what the Chief just said. The words still flowing around my mind. "I no longer have a son" "tratior" "Outcast" "Denounced his right", then with out warning the events that had happened a few hours earlier came crashing back with an all to serious weight. As my mind replayed the event s things clicked into place "Well you know what after today you want have to worry about being nice to me ever again" so this is what he ment, Now he is gone. I looked around at the other teens, Fishlegs was sitting there living up to his name his mouth opening and closing like a fish. The twins were just sitting there in silence the first one to speak out all of us surprised even me though.

"Hes gone? hahaha yes hes gone!, You know what that means now ill be Heir to the throne" Snotlout said "And once im chief guess what that means? I get to take who ever i was as a wife"

This statement turned my blood to ice and my face paled. I knew what Snotlout was getting at but before i could say anything Fishlegs spoke up.

"Guys...We did this..." Fishlegs said

"HA what do you mean Fish this is the best news ever" Snotlout spoke back up

"Well this may be great fro you Snot" Fish stated back i could tell his normal passive self was being taken over by anger. "WE forced him out, WE were suposed to be there for HIM and WE turned our backs on him. WE were suposed to have his back, yeah me may have messed up alot but we were still suposed to be his friends." Hey was almost yelling. "And the first thing you can think of is YOU get to be Chief and who your ging to take as your bride"

"Come on Fish who wouldent want ME as chief i mean come on can you get more perfect than me?" Snotlout asked flexing and kissing his biceps for emphises.

"Ugh are you FUCKING kidding me Snot, You of all people should feel guilty, Knowing what you put Hiccup through its a shame." Fish yelled back fist clenching in anger, "You know what i cant be here right now im out of here" and with that he stood up and stormed out of the Mead Hall leaving us in shock once again.

"When did Fishlegs get a back bone?" I thought to myself. "You know what i need to get out of here too" I said to everyone else and with that i left the Hall to go to the forest to collect my thoughts and figure out what happened.

I couldent believe what had just happened. Hiccup was gone just like that. That made me angery, how could someone just abandon ones tribe. Just up and leave and even more so when your the Heir to the throne. Gods that pissed me off, but the more I thought about it I guess I can really blame him. He was pretty much an Outcast before he even left. I personally never did anything to push him away, but i never did anything to make him feel welcome. Everyone knows Snotlout beat him almost daily, in not verbaly then physicaly. And even then i never helped him out. I did my best to just ingnore him. Maybe Fishlegs WAS right, Maybe he did push him away. With so many thoughts bouncing around my head it started to give me a headach, I yelled in frustration and launched my axe at a tree. "well ill get some traning in to help clear my thoughts" i thought, and I lost my self in my axe throwing.

 **At the Mead Hall Gobbers POV**

"Stoick...you cant be for real" I said finally collecting my thoughts. Everyone had left the Hall and it was just me, Stoick and a few of the teens. "Your not going to even go out and look for for your son" I pledded

"No" He replied His voice void of all emotation. "I have no son" He said as he looked at me a flash of anger across his face.

"I cant believe you would just give up on him like that so quickly" I replied back anger seeping into my voice.

"I dident give up on him, he gave up on us. Sure he wasent a great Viking but he was still apart of us, still one of US. Just because he dident look like one of us doesnt mean he was part of the tribe." He said

"I wouldent be so sure of that." i replied

"What do you mean by that?" He asked me

"You claimed he was one of us but what did we do to make him feel apart of us?" I asked "All you ever did was just ingnore him Stoick, you just brushed him off on someone else and pushed him away, No wonder He left." I stated anger rising.

"What do you mean by that, I have a Tribe to take care of i dont have the time just to make sure Hiccup is screwing up again, We are done talking about this Gobber, Dont you have some work to be doing?"With that i left defeted and started making my way back to the forge.

There is no way i could get any work done today, so i closed up shop but before i left i went back to His room, Pushing through the door i once again noticed his book sitting the table. I walked over to it and picked it up off the desk and as i did another slip of parchmment fell out of the book. I picked up the piece of parchment and began to read.

 _To Whom Finds This Book_

 _If you are reading this letter it means any and all hope is gone. I have recorded my accounts of my life on Berk and more importantly what happened in the last 2 and a half weeks. These last 2 and half weeks are the most important but to understand the full story you must start at the begining. Feel free to share this knowldge with everyone or no one, I leave that up to you. The answers are within._

 _Sincerly_

 _HHHIII_

Unpon reading this so many questions popped in my head, "The answers are within" "Last 2 and half weeks" the only thing i knew for sure was tonight was going to be a long night. After i made sure the forge was shut down i made my way back to my house started a fire and put some tea on. I sat down to start reading when there was a knock at the door. Grumbling to my self i got up and opend the door and to my surprise there stood Astrid.

"Evening Lass what can i do for you?" i asked

"Hey Gobber, i was wondering if you had some time to talk?"

"Sure i can spare a few moments for you, comeon in and sit down the tea should be done about now any way"

"Thanks Gobber" She replied with a small smile

"Anything for a student of mine, So waht can i do for you?"

"I just need someone to talk to...about you know...Hiccup"

"Oh?" now that surprising i didnt expect to hear that from her of all people, I glanced down at the book on the table, "Now lass im not sure Im the best person to talk to about the lad"

"Well you and him spent the most time together so I figured if anyone could tell me about him it would be you" she said

"Aye that i did but as i recall you two aint really the best of friends, and you havent been since what happened to your Uncle"

"I know and your right, After what happened i was so focused on becoming the best so i could restore my family name, and because I was so focused on that, I guess pushed Hiccup away" she said looking down at the table "Fishlegs said we did this to Hiccup and I guess i want to know why he left, I guess you could say im feeling guilty" she finished.

"Now lisiten here Lass i cant say you are wrong in thinking like that, and i would have to say Fishlegs is right about that" I noticed the look of guilt that played across her face,"Alright" i sighed "You would benifit more from this than me" I said as i handed her the book i found on Hiccups desk "I havent read it yet but this is the note that came with it" There were many emotions that played across her face as she took the book and then the note.

"Thanks Gobber if i find anything out ill be sure to let you know" she said getting up from the table and heading for the door.

"Sure thing lass, now you get home you have a lot of reading tonight" i smiled at as she left its crazy to think that thoes two were almost inserable at a young age. But after Finn was killed by the Flightmare Astrid emersed herself in traning to redeam her family name. After that Astrid focused on traning and Hiccup was left in the forge. "Poor lad and just after he was finally starting to get accecpted by the Village" Gobber thought to himself.

 **Astrids POV**

As I made my way back home from Gobbers house I relized i didnt have any of my questions asked. If anything I have more questions, But the note say the answers are within, Hmm i wonder what that could mean. Well I will have to start reading to figure it out. I made my way back to my house and up to my room where i kicked off my boots and layed down on my bed. I opened the book and on the first page was written _"Journal Of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Book 6"_ , I let out a small gasp this was the 6th book of Hiccups life. Just how long has he been keeping a journal i wondered. I turned the page and began reading,

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Well this is my first entry into this book and of course i would have another great story to start this off. For once i would like to have a good entry into one of these books. Sometimes i wonder why i even do this. Write in these journals, its not like anyone will ever read these, HA i doubt half my tribe could even read what i put in these books. Oh well. Today was another "great" day in the village, I was lost in thought like i normaly am trying to figure out how to gain my Dads approavle though im am sure that is no longer going to happen, well any way i was walking along minding my own when my most "dear cousion" jumped out of no where and started throwing insults at me. I did my best to ingnore him. After 15 years it becomes pretty easy, i would have been fine to if it wernt for the twins watching. I guess Snotlout noticed they were watching as well because he then decided to trip me. And of course just in clasic Hiccup fassion where did i land? A nice big mud puddle. So at this point my cloths are muddie and now im wet, but to make things worse he put his foot on the back of my head and smash my face futher into the mud. I start struggling as my air supply was cut off. I was hopping he would continue to just end it right there but no he picked my up by my coller. Almost drowining in mud i did what any normal person would do i started coughing. Oh cousre being the fact i was coughing to clear out the mud i happened to cough mud all over Snotlout. this of course did not make hime happy as the next thing i know is my side flaring in pain not just once but several times. then after he was done using me as a punching bag he threw me back in the mud. after some time i manage to pick my self back up and mad my way to my house to clean myself up before heading to the Healers i knew i had at least one fractured rib. Well on my way to the Healers i just so happen to run into Astrid. That made my day a little better. Nothing makes me feel better than seeing thoes beautiful baby blue eyes. I could just get lost in thoes eyes, but thats not the only thing thats beautiful about her. Oh no i dont even think i could find the words to explain her beauty. Comparing her to the most beautiful sunset would be an insult to her. But of course my brain stops working when i see her. And i guess i did something to up set her because she stomped over to me and started yelling at me. Asking me what i was staring at but of course i couldent respond. Not is she the MOST beautiful person i have ever had the privilage to lay eyes on she is also the most fearsom Shield Madien here on Berk. And she scares the living daylights out of me. Well after she got done yelling at me she walked off, man beauty and a ferice warrior that would put Freyja to shame. Well any way i made it to the healers and just like i thought i have not just 1 but 2 fractured ribs. See like i said a great story. Well my Dad is home now so I must go before he finds me and starts yelling at me for runing another set of cloths._

 _Sincerly Hiccup_

After Astrid finished she couldent even bare to read more. She put the book down and let her mind wonder. She could recall that day she had yelled at him for having nothing better than stand around and stare at her. At the time it really pissed her off but knowing the other side of the story made her feel sad, guilty, and even anger at herself for yelling him not knowing what had just happened. Trying to clear her head she rolled over and tried to get some sleep with unshead tears in her eyes.

 **AN**

 **Sorry for the focus away from Hiccup and Toothless but we will get there. Just things I need to cover before we move on. Also I would like to take a vote, Should this be a HiccupXAstrid or HiccupXOC let me know what you guys think**


	6. The nest

**Chapter 6**

 **Somewhere South of Berk over the ocean**

Hiccup was lost in thought as he and Toothless flew over the ocean still heading south. It has only been a few hours since he left. And now that his emotions have calmed down he can finaly start to think. "Hey bud how much futher do you think you can go?" he said to his dragon. The response he gave was a content warble and Toothless shooting up further into the sky. After a moment of worry Hiccup knew he could trust his dragon and let him carry them further upward. Just as he was about to ask where they were going Toothless leveled out, Hiccup noticed everything was quiet, almost to quiet there should at least be the sound of air rushing past him. But there was not a single sound. Toothless feeling his riders distress gave a reassuring growl and felt his rider relax. Toothless knew where he was, They were ridding a strong air current that would take them southeast, with out any effort from Toothless.

Noticing how at ease Toothless was Hiccup begain to look around, the first place he looked was dow and just started to understand how high up they were. As he looked over the vastness of the blue expanse below him it was finally starting to put eveything in to prespective and made him feel really small. As he looked over towards the setting sun he noticed he could see the horizon curve, Almost as if the earth was round. This relization left Hiccup dumbfounded. He then came to the conclusion that this must be something like an air current they were ridding. Much like the ocean currents that make travling by boat much faster. Just another finding that left Hiccup dumbfounded. Well now that he has figured out what was going on he could finally sort out his thoughts.

The first thing he was worried about was getting as far away from Berk as possible. He had a few thoughts of regret and longing just after he left. Then he remembered what his Village and so called "friends" put him through these past 15 years. How they made his life a living Hel. How they tormented and ridiculed him, How they put him down in the dirt with all the names and shit talking. Then there was Snotlout and the Twins. Just the thoughts of whay they did to him made his blood boil. No one physicaly hit him. Excecpt for Snotlout and the Twins. The twins both put together were not even half as bad as Snotlout alone. At least the Twins knew when it was to much. Snotlout never knew when to quit, always throwing insults, then after Hiccup got used to that he started throwing punches. That changed really quickly when his father found out about that. So instead of hitting him where it showed Snotlout made sure to hit him where the marks would show. On his back and in the gut and ribs was where he took the majority of the blows, And thanks to that there were countless hours spent in the Healers hut mending broken ribs, brusies and the ocisional cut. He hated even despised his Cousion and the Twins, He hated Fishlegs for never standing up for him. Though he couldent blame Fishlegs he was trying not to get his ass kicked to but he could have said something.

Then there was Astrid, Astrid of all people, He knew he had a crush on her since...well since he knew what a crush was. He would almost go as far as to say he loved her. She may have never stood up for him and may have never helped him out but she never hurt him, Except for the yelling that the questions is would the feelings remain? The only thing he would miss about Berk was Gobber. The only person that was ever nice to him the only person that ever made him feel somewhat welcome but even then there was still time Gobber said things that hurt. Maybe they hurt even more coming from. Gobber was the closest thing to a family he ever had. Stoick he was the second reason he had left, tired of always being ingnored, tired of the looks of disapointment, tired of all the scowls. Hiccup was happy gobber was there for him but as happy as that made him it also made him just as sad, He wished it was Stoick not Gobber. He wished it Was stoick there to comfort him and pick him up when he was down. But now he was glad Stoick was never there it made leaving all that much easier. Less regrets that way. Hiccup was broken out of his thoughts buy his dragons sudden change of direction. They were starting to get lower.

Before Hiccup could ask what was going on he was thrown violently out of the saddle. Being thrown foward, The first thought that crossed his mind was that something hit them. Looking around noticing the sky was empty he came to the conclusion that the must have left the air stream they were ridding. He was once again pulled out of his thoughts by a roar from his draconic friend. Oh how this is fimilar much like the first time they went out flying for the first time after he had finished the saddle for Toothless but then lost his cheat sheet. Thought this time he had compleat faith in his friend to recover. And sure enough as he managed to right himself in the air he saw his dragon diving right beside him. He gave his companion a smile and Toothless returned it with a gummy grin. They contiuned to free fall for a few more moments before Hiccup reached out to grab the saddle and hook himself back in. Once Toothless felt the comfortable weight return to his back the pair pulled out of the dive. "Hey Bud how about a little warning next time we do that huh" Hiccup said scarsim dripping from his voice. His response was a wrable that almost to seam to say "My bad". The pair just laughed "Hey how about we find an island to crash for the night Bud" Hiccup said noticing that the sun had fully set and the stars were out a few more moments later the pair noticed a small island coming up on the horizon. "Why dont we check out that place?" Hiccup said pointing to the island ahead of them. Toothless cooned in they flew over the island they noticed it appred to be uninhabited.

"Here looks good huh bud lets see if we can find a plase to rest for the night" Hiccup got another warble from his companion and the set out to find a place to land. They couldnt find a clearing to land in so they settled for landing on the beach. After they landed Hiccup dismounted Toothless and the pair made their way into the forest to look for a shelter. Thankfull the moon was full tnoight. There was just enough light filtering through the trees to illuminate their path ahead of them so Hiccup woudlnt trip over anything. After about half and hour of searching Hiccup found a cave just big enough for both him and Toothless to fit in. And for once the gods were showing favor on Hiccup as there was a fresh stream not to far out side the cave. As Hiccup began un-packing his things to settle in for the night, Thoothless walked up to him and tackled him to the ground. Before Hiccup could think Thoothless had plopped down next to him and pulled Hiccup close to his body and wrapped him in his wings. Hiccup was about to protest but noticed how warm it was next to Toothless body. "Thanks bud" was all he managed before sleep stole over him restless mind and Hiccup entered the best sleep hes had in years. Toothless noticed his ridder almost instantly fall asleep. With a contented huff Toothless soon joined his rider in the dreamscape of slumber.

 **The next Day In a cave Southeast Of Berk**

 **Hiccup POV**

Fighting sleeps grip over my mind and body I slowely woke from the most peaceful slumber Ive ever had. When i opened my eyes i was meet with nothing but darkness. Odd I thought I know the sun should be up by now. Once my eyes foucsed i relized that the darkness envloping me was amost leathery and I could see the faint outlines of scales. Then what happened last night clicked into place. Toothless pulled me into his wings and thats how I fell asleep. "Oh great, Hey you Usless reptile wake up" I said to the midnight black dragon. "Come on Toothless I need food" This was meet by an annoyed huff from my scally friend. "Come on Bud i know your hungry to we can go get some fis then go flying how does that sound?" I bribed my dragon, HA thats funny Me Hiccup the Useless bribing The Unholy offspring Of Lighting and Death Itself. At the mention of food and flight Toothless jumped up dumping me unceremoniously on the cave floor. Thankfully I still have fish left over from my excape for that Hel yesterday. I made my way out of the cave to gather some wood for a fire.

"Hey Bud im going out to get some wood for a fire" I said i was met with another annoyed huff from my dragon as i stepted out of the cave to look around. I quickly made my way into the forest to grab some wood makeing sure i didnt travle to far from the cave. After a few minuets i had enough for a small fire to cook my breakfast over. As i returned to the cave i saw Toothless outside laying on his back in a small sunspot sleeping again. I laught to myself "lazy reptile" i said to no one. After setting up my fire i walked past my slumbering friend "Hey Toothless mind lighting the fire while i get the fish". There was a Huff and a warble then a small explosion as toothless lit the fire.

"Nice job Bud" i said as i threw him a few fish. "After I eat what do you say we scout out the island and go for a flight" The only response i got was another warble, "Man wouldent it be great if i could understand him" i thought to my self. I quickly finished my fish and got Toothless ready for a flight. I hoped on and we took off into the air. "Ok a quick scout of the island then we go for a nice long flight hows that sound bud" I stated Toothless hummed in aggrement as we flew around the island. I noticed the Island is alot smaller than what i first thought. There was sandy beaches on the west side where we landed lastnight as well as on the north side and the east and south sides was nothing but a small cliff. After scouting the island i nudged Toothless and we took off into the sky. Our flights are rarely just peace full glides, usually full of tight turns, crazy corkscrews, dives, High speeds and after lastnight now indepent freefalls, Man that is turning out to be my faverite thing. after a few hours of flying around i decided it was time to head back. I wanted to scout out the island by foot before it got dark. Just as i was about to tell Toothless to head back to our island His head jerked to the right.

"Toothless bud whats going on?" i asked worry creeping into my voice. I looked around tho notice we were envloped in a thick fog. "Where are we Bud? whats going?...Toothless?" I heard a Screech from my left and looked over. Out of nowhere a Monstuous Nightmare came out of the mist out of instinct I tried to make my self as small as possibleon the back of my dragon. I noticed more and more dragons appering out of the mist all heading in the same direction. I also noticed they were all carrying food of some sort in their claws or mouths. Then it struck me like lighting. We must be heading to the nest. And sure enough seamingly out of no where a massive valcano came out of the mist. We dived into one of the many caves on the Valcano and the dragons followed us flipping and swerving around protrusions, doing rolls more so than our crazy flights together. As suddenly as it started it all stopped as we made it to the center of the valcano. I looked around as Toothless flew over to a ledge and landed. There were so many dragons every where. More dragons than ive ever seen. And all of the dragons were just dropping their kill down the pit and flying off.

"They arent even eatting it, Well i guess its great to know all of our food is being dropped down a hole" I remarked to Toothless. As I said that a Gronckle flew in and spit out a small fish into the pit. Then out of nowhere came a growl that seamed to come from every and shook the whole Volcano. A huge no a massive maw appeared out of the mist and swolled the poor Gronckle whole making the Gronckle look no bigger than the fish it just spit out into the pit. As i was still trying to understand the size of this beast i noticed it look in our direction.

"Alright Bud we need to get out of here NOW" i said and as soon as we took off the massive dragon snapped its jaws on the spot we were just moments before. As we made our way out of the top of the Volcano with the beast on our tail, all of the other dragons took flight trying to escape, One Zippleback was not so lucky as the jaws of the massive beast closed around the tail of the poor dragon trapping it then eating it whole. We managed to make it out of there and as we flew back to our island things started to fall into place. "That thing must be a Queen and is controling the other dragons, its like a beehive" I muttered to myself. Knowing this i started to form a plan.

"Toothless we have to take that thing out." I said to my friend which was met with a disapproving growl. "I know bud but if we take that thing down the dragons will stop rading Berk, and we can free all of the other dragons" I said pleading my case "just give me some time to think of how to take that thing down, For now though we sleep" I said as Toothless landed outside our cave on our island. And with that i dimounted Toothless and w emade our way back into the cave with what i just saw still on my mind i curled up with Toothless and fell asleep.

 **AN:**

 **I know this chapter is shorter than most, But 6 Chapters in a matter of a few days I feel pretty good, Ill do my best to keep up with at least 1 chapter a week we will see how things work out. Also I'm still up in the air as for parings HiccupXAstrid or HiccupXOC if you have an opinion feel free to let me know.**


	7. The Plan And a Death Wish

**Chapter 7**

 **Hiccup POV A Few days Later**

Once again i awoke covered in the filmiliar letherly blackness. And once again i didnt get restfull sleep until the wee hours of the morning. The past few day every waking moment has been spent on trying to figure out a plan to take out that behomith I had discovered in Helihimes Gate. but dispite my best efforts i couldnt think of any way to defeat that beast let alone think of a way to harm it. Though as the days dragged on, my thinking was willing to wonder more and more. I guress knowing i was facing certain death I found myself getting lost in the past. I found it hard to focus on the present, always getting lost in my past memroies. The night I shot down Toothless, the exerlation i felt at the inpending accecptance. The rejection once again when no one listined to me, once againg feeling useless. The happines when i found Toothless in the forest laying on the ground wraped up in the bola I had shot. That happiness which i got to enjoy for just a brief moment was quickly replaced by...regret...?anger...?at my self...? i couldent place my emotions but i knew killing him there was wrong and im glad i followed my gut on that or we wouldent be where we were now.

Of all the shitty things that have happened in my life, Losing my Mother and solowely my "Father" and "Friends". Being oucasted by my village and MY tribe. But nothing could compare to the time is spent with Toothless, these last 3 weeks if i remember correctly, have been the best of my life. Its crazy to think that just 3 weeks can out weigh 15 years. But i have forund it poissible. When I finally gained Toothless trust after hours of trying, the countless hours i spent with him in the cove after that. Learning many things I did my best to apply to Dragon Traning. Which caused me to shoot to the top of the class. How i learned that dragond hate eels and i mean HATE eels, and their strange affinity for light being reflected off objects, or how much the loved to be scrached. As my mind contiuned to pass through these memroies, I recalled the first time i tried to replace Toothless missing tail fin, and how much of a disaster that turned out to be. I wound up soaking wet by the time i went back to my village. Then ther was the time I found out about the strange grass i decided to call "Dragon Nip", That was a great experince for both me and Toothless (though im sure Toothless enjoyed it more than me), As my mind continued to drift through the past i thought of the of our first successful flight what what a rush that was and about the pack of Teriable Terrors that came and visited us. That made me laugh which caused Toothless to look at me giving me a concerned warble.

"What Bud im fine i was just thinking about the time the Terrors tried to steal your fish, Then when that one tried to step up to you and you shot him in the mouth with a plasma blast. That was a great time" I said more to myself than to Toothless. Then at that moment it clicked my face changed from one of pure happiness to one of compleat shock. It hit me like a war hammer to the chest.

"Holy SHIT" I exclamed earning another concerned warble from my pal. "Toothless I Know what we need to do now, I know how to take out the Queen." This was meet with a concerned look almost as if my friend was thinking i lost my mind.

"Dont worry Bud, Ive figured it all out, During Dragon Traning we were told that you should go after a dragons wings and tails because a downed dragon is a dead dragon." This statement earned me a smack over the head from my friends tail. "Sorry Bud but thats not all" I continued "Remember the Terrors? Dragons arnt fire proof on the inside remember?" I looked at my dragon as he finally cought on to my plan, I watched as his eyes went wide from understanding, But that was quckily replaced by fear. He was shaking his head at me huffing and growling at me. Almost saying _"Are you FUCKIN crazy man you really are trying to ket us killed"_

"I know you dont want to go back there Bud but if we do and we take out the Queen it would free all of the dragons, plus it would stop the raids on Berk and all of the other islands and tribes around the Barbaric Archipelago, Which would in turn make my dream of peace between dragons and Vikings all the much easier." I explanied "Also as far as anyone else cares we are dead anyway so if we dont win its not like things will change, Come on Bud we have nothing left to lose."

"Its just you and me aginst the world" I said. Finally my dragon gave in and with an irritated huff he finally complied to my plan.

"Thats the Dragon I know and love" I said to him scraching him under the chin just where he likes it, "If any one could take out the Queen it would be only us I trust you with my life Bud and i know you wont let me down" I said looking into thoes almost acid green eyes.

"Well enough of the _"Death talk"_ Bud" I said sarcasticaly, "How about we go for a flight huh have some fun before we face the world" My only answer was an excited coon and another Dragons Slivia bath, even though i hated it i was enjoying it now because it could very well be the last one i ever recieve. With that thought i walked out of the cave and to my shock it was almost night but that ok night time flights are the best.

 **Back on Berk**

 **Astrids POV**

As i walked back to my house my mind drifted. I find my self doing this more and more often, Though its not like it mind to much. I feel at a loss now. After reading Hiccups first journal entry I found it hard to read more. Its been almost a week since he left and the villagers are still celebrating. I almost find it a shame, i almost makes me angery ALMOST, but I knew i had to keep reading if not for me than for him to find out how HE was the way HE thought and how HE precived things and us i guess. Even though he was a Useless fishbone I guess you could say i wanted to get into his mind and figure out how he saw us and the rest of the village. After the first few entries i couldent bring my self to read everything so i skimmed over most of the entries until I got to Dragon Traning. What I had read in thoes few pages left me speachless, I couldnt even begine to wrap my mind around the words on the pages. As i Relived Dragon Traning through Hiccups eyes. I saw the hurt and the pain, then when he meet Toothless (i assume this is some dragon Ive never seen before due to the drawings), And how he was finally happy. And i thought it was at first due to how well he was doing in Traning, how he finally wasnt screwing up and he was doing things right. Then as i read more I realized he was more conflicted than ever. What he felt like was lying to the Village, finally going from almost Zero to Hero, How he felt people were just being FAKE. I mean who could blame him a life time of scorne from the people that are suposed to have your back (not to mention the countless beatings from Snotlout and the twins) goint from that to all of a sudden being the most popular person on the island. I could understand how he felt, finally getting what you thought you wanted just to relieze its not what you acctualy want. He felt the Village was just mocking him in a whole diffrent way.

The only one to give him comfort was this Toothless, Im so mixed up about his choice, I hate him for siding with the enemy, and not just any enemy but THE enemy of Vikings for the past 300 years, But at the same time Im impressed, and surprised that he managed to not only befriend this misterious Toothless but be able to fly on his back. Now stopping a dragon from attacking you while unarmed deserves some respect, But not only that but befriending it and allowing it to let you fly on its back that just insane. And from that point of view Hiccup has more guts than any vinking ive ever known. Maybe ill talk to Fishlegs tomorrow to figure out what kind of dragon Hiccup managed to befriend and ride but before that i will try to find this mestrious cove he had mentioned in his book. Well until then i need to get some sleep tomorrows going to be a long day.

 **At The Same Time Elsewhere on Berk**

 **Stoicks POV**

Almost a week, Thats how long its been since HE left. Almost a week and things have been better. Almost a week and im still angery he left, Almost a week and i still cant forgive my self, Almost a week and I still miss my boy. During the day i never let my emotions show because i have a duty to my Village. But i can see it on the others faces. Gobber looks at me with spite and anger, im pretty sure he hates me now though i dont care i did disown my own son. I did brand my own son a tratior and an Outcast. Odin may hate me for disowning my own flesh and blood but i did what i had to do. My so- no that boy left his tribe, his village and his family. A chief can never forgive an act such as that. Now adays the teens are fractured, Astrid is lost and spends even more time in the forest, Fishlegs spends any and all free time with a nose in a book until someone tells him to do something, then he stares them down with a glare that would put Astrid to shame. Thoes two suddenly became friends. The twins show the most change, they are quiet and keep to themselves. Almost no distruction from thoes two to the point where its almost scary. And then there is Snotlout, he has changed the least, if anything his ego has gotten bigger, he has almost gotten to the point where he is an asshole. The group of teens no longer hangs out The twins help out at the docks with the fishing, Astrid is gone most days and refuses to talk to anyone, Fishlegs has almost become hatefull, and no one goes near Snotlout, and oddly enough Snotlout is almost as afriad of Fishlegs as he his of Astrid. Things have changed since HE left us behind. Though i see the village better without HIM, i cant help but worry about the impact he had on the teens and Gobber. And eventhough i had no problem disowning HIM a small part of me hopes he is alive and well out there in the world.

 **Then next day somewhere near Helheims Gate**

 **Hiccups POV**

We landed on one of the many sea stacks, saying i was nervous was an understatement, i looked down at my best friend, one i would almost call my brother. Looking into thoes vivid acidic green eyes i steeled myself i looked foward and saw the seamingly unpentrable wall of fog, "Helheim's Gate" i wishpered under my breath. "Well Toothless Bud its now or never" I said to my friend. He gave me an assuring warble and with that we took off into the thick fog, Toothless letting the queen guide him in. Flying through the fog i couldent see anything, but as Toothless shifted and moved to fly past the many sea stacks my body reacted almost on instinct correcting the tail fin almost like it was second nature. The longer we flew the more nervous i got, after what seamed like forever we finally reached an island, Though this was the second time ive been here the massive Volcano in the center of the island still blew me away. Now looking at the area in a more or less calm manner i wouldent even say this is an island really. It was just more or less a massive volacano and the beaches. Though they were also like nothing I have ever seen. They were covered in smooth black rocks. knowing what was coming next i steeled my self. A strange calmeness came over me even though i knew i was facing certain death.

"Alright Bud lets go pull this crazy bastard out of the nest and take this bitch down, you ready Bud?" i asked and i got a growl in response. With that we flew high into the sky over the mouth of the Volcano, patting Toothless on the neck i said "Ready when you are Bud" and with that we dove srtight into the mouth of the volcano. The filmilair screach of a Night Fury building in the air and echoing off the walls as we dove into the Volcano. Just as we reached the thick mist in the bottom the Queen reared its ugly head and Toothlesss let loos with a plasma blast that hit the Queen right in the snout. The Queen let out a pained roar, Toothless sailed right past the Queen and a giant maw tried to chomp us as we flew past but Toothless is to fast and the giant mouth chomped on nothing but air. Me and Toothless flew back up toward the top of the volcano, Just before we reached the top Toothless let out a roar and I let out a famous Viking war cry even though it was drowned out by Toothless. This grabed the attention of the Queen as the Beasts head looked at us her small beedy eyes trying to focus on us. The Queen let out another roar to answer the challange and started climbing up the volcano. As the Queen emreged from the mist at the bottom of the volcano i fanilly got a good look at her, Blue-Grey scales, Claws as long as a Viking long boat, Red spines protruding from her head and down her back longer than the tallest Viking i have ever seen, and a mighty club of a tail almost like a spiked mace, This thing was massive, but even when fear should have taken over all i felt was calmness.

"Alright Bud we got her attention now lets get her out of here" and with that we flew out of the Volcano with the Queen on our tail. The only thing slowing her down was the fact that her body was far larger the the mouth of the volcano. As she got stuck in the mouth of the volcan she let out a stressed roar and i stream of fire flew from her mouth trying to burn us to a crisp. But once again Toothless small size and grater speed and agaility played to our favor as we flew around the Queen. THis just seamed to enrage her more as she flailed around trying to get loose. We took advantage of her being stuck to hit her in the face with a few more plasma blasts. After the second shot she managee to break free, in the process she destroyed her mountain home, making her madder than before (which i didnt think was possible), With another roar of anger from the Queen she spit another jet of fire at us that we just barly managed to dodge. We flew around and Toothless hit her in the side with another plasma blast, This shot hit her so hard in the side it caused the Queen to lose her footing and fall over on her side, or she would have is she wasnt standing on top of the volcano, The queen tumbled down the side of the mountain and came to rest at the bottom of the mountain.

"That thing has wings lets see if she can use them" I said and we flew back up into the darking sky we did a loop and started another dive toward the ground. With the wind rushing past my ears almost drowned out the screach from Toothless as he charged up another shot. As soon as the Queen came into view Toothless let his blast go just as the Queen was getting back up kocking her over again.

"You think that did it Bud" I said as i looked back i was met with the sight of the Queen Getting back up and opening her wings qiving a cupple test flaps before she launched up into the air to chase us down. Toothless and I took off toward the sea stacks hopping that it would slow the Queen down. But much to my dismay the Queen just blew through the sea stacks like they were nothing. We were dodging sea stacks and the only clue i got the the coming fire storm was the sudden intake of breath from the monstrous beast behind us. That gave me enough time to shift the tail fin and just as we shot upinto the sky another jst of fire streamed where we just were, as we were going up with the Queen still behind us a plan formed in my mind.

"Alright Bud time to disapear" I said and we flew into the darkning clouds. This would allow me to use Toothless speed and dark scales to my advantage. As we flew higher into the clouds I lost sight of the Queen behind us. The only indication as the where her location was was the steady sound of giant wings cutting through the air. Toothless and i flew around and fired plasma blast after plasma blast at the giant monster, With each shot landing where they were ment to go, The first shot blew a small hole near the tip of the right wing, The next one hit near the base of the right wing. The next two shots landed on the left wing also putting holes in the leathery membrane. After 2 more shots the Queen let out an angered roar and started speawing fire in every direction. We were lucky but not lucky enough as some of the fire hit the artifical tail fin and the leather started to burn.

"Well its now or never Bud" I said as i noticed the tail fin smoldering. With that we flew infront of the Queens face just long enough to get her attention. She saw us and snapped us but once again her maw clamped shut on nothing but air. We dove stright toward the ground, The Queen followed us due to the small glow the tail fin was giving off as it burned away.

"Hold Bud" i said to toothless as i was waiting for the perfect time. "Hold" I said again. And just as i had hopped the Queen opened her massive jaws and started sto suck in large amounts of air. I wated until i could no longer hear the air being sucked in and could smell the gas building the the mouth of the beast.

"NOW" I screamed as loud as i could and with that Toothless rolled over and a fired a plasma blast into the mouth of the Queen before she could shoot her own fire at us. The reaction was more than i would have hopped for, The plasma blast ignited the gas the Queen had built up in her mouth. Causing her eyes to go wide if fear of what just happened, the un released gas caused a chain reaction inside the body of the Queen cooking her from the inside out, Just as the gas ignited in her mouth the ground came into view. The queen spread her winds to slow down her decent but was unsuccsefull due to the small holes that Toothless blasted in her wings, but still she tried to stop herself from the deadly impact. The small holes in her wings started to rip and grow rendering her wings useless. With now way to slow down and a fire rageing inside her own body the Queen impacted the ground with enough force to shatter her own skull and rip her body open. Now with air finally able to get to the fire inside her body the fire grew and once it got to much for the still falling body to handle it exploded in a grand fireball.

This would have been a sight to see if it wasnt for the fact Toothless and i were trying to out run the inferno, And Just when i thought we were going to make it out unharmed i felt the peddle for the tail fin go slack, I turned around just in time to see the burnt and bent remains of the tail fin fall off into the inferno, I turned back around to see the Queens mace like tail coming stright at us, and with no way to manuever i knew we were doomed. As i watched the tail come closer time seamed to slow down, I felt fear for just a split moment, which was once again replaced by a strange tranquil calmness, "Well Fuck" i managed to say just as the Queens tail smashed into us, The last thing i remember was a strange crunching sound coming from my left, and Toothless getting further away, my mind managed to relize i was falling just as everything went black.

 **At the sametime elsewhere on the Island of The Nest**

 **A Strange Pair on the Beach**

Unknowen to Hiccup and Toothless there were two figures on the beach just far enough away to not be seen but close enough to watch the fight. After the fire had settled down the two made their way over to a black lump on the ground. Said lump had the chared remains of a saddle on its back.

"Well what do you think Brother?" said the first figure.

"Well i think he is plain crazy" Said the other figure

"Well i like crazy and i think he is a great warrior" Said the first

"Great warrior or just a plan fool i cant tell which" Said the second

"He did show curage, and fearlessness" said the first

"This is true brother and honestly he showed brains with his plan" said the second "I am honestly just one boy managed to take down that Things offspring all by himself"

"So do you think he is the one we seak brother?" the first asked

"Well im sure he is i just want expecting him to be so...small?" the second answered his brother

"Well Brother his small frame is something we can fix and you do have to remember he is only 15 years of age" The first responded with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Very well brother with what was showen here I have little doubt he will come to achieve greatness in his life, I guess we should inform the others and take hime back" replied the second

"Indeed brother we will inform the others to come get him" And with that the two brothers walked off to disappear in the falling ash from the chared remains of the Queen.


	8. Changes

**Chapter 8**

 **On Berk**

Almost a whole month. Almost a whole month since the events in the Great Hall. Almost A month had gone by since Hiccup had left. Things were mostly back to normal. excecpt for one thing. One small _hiccup_ that left the place in almost a near prefect state. No more accidents during dragon raids. No more messes to clean up. Everyone was more than just happy. Well almost everyone. There were a few who would not join in on the Villages happiness. The ones that were not happy just put on a face to fit in. They didnt want anyone to know they missed the Villages little _hiccup_.

Gobber missed his little apprentice. The effects of Hiccup took their toll on the blacksmith. For one Gobber still had yet to get a new apprentice, and refused any help in the forge. Also even aginst the Chiefs orders Gobber left the back room un touched. The Chief had told him to destroy everything that was Hiccups but Gobber just couldnt do that. Gobber couldnt just forget about the kid that was pretty much his son. And he refused to destroy what little remains of him. Thats not the only thing that changed about Gobber, the quality of his work started to get worse slowely at first then the quality quickly went down. Weapons wouldent hold an edge for more than a week, if they lasted that long without breaking. Once one of the most well knowen blacksmiths through out the barbaric archipelago, now most of the apprentices of the other tribes could make better tools and weapons. Also Gobber spent more time away from the forge than working. It was an uncommon sight to see the smoke coming up from the forge chimnemy for more than 3 days in a row. No one really knew where Gobber went when he wasnt at work but no one really questioned it either. The only reason no one was complaning about Gobbers lack of work was mostly due to the face there hadnt been a single raid in almost 3 weeks.

The teens were all effected though in diffrent ways. Snotlout mas more arragont than ever due to the fact the chief had announced him as heir. His attitude so bad that even the Chief was starting to rethink his choice. Along with the new status as Heir his attempts to flirt with Astrid were becoming even more bold. Though this had earned him serveral black eyes, spraind wrist and a broken arm as well as a few missing teeth and a freshly broken nose. The Twins had changed the least out of everyone. Their pranks still continued though were less distructive and less often.

The Vikings that were most effected by Hiccups departuer would be between Fishlegs and Astrid. Both have changed alot but both changed in diffrent ways. Fishlegs well lets say you wouldnt reconginez him by the way he acted. It started small at first just wispering things under his breath, to becoming almost as feared as Astrid. If Hicupp wasnt around Fishlegs was often the target of the other teens. But after Hiccup left Fiishlegs changed almost like something snapped inside. For a few days after Hiccup left Fishlegs was the brunt of the twins and Snotlouts jokes and pranks, but Fishlegs had finally had enough, he had finally had enough of being the burnt of the jokes, enough of the twins pulling pranks and mostly enough of Snotlouts dragon sized ego. He had enough. So one day when they were in the great hall eating it all changed. That day Fishlegs was not just mad or angery he was fucking pissed. It took everything he had to not fly off at the handle and just uterly destroy Snotlout. And as it would be the group was minding their own, The twins were fighting over something again, Astrid was lost in her own mind like she was most days, Snotlout was bragging about this or that, and Fishlegs had his nose in a book. He was in his own world minding his own trying to lose himself in the blissfull reading, trying to replace what was going on around in the real would with the one he was seeing in his minds eye due to the words on the pages infront of him. He had tuned out Astrid because that was not hard she hardly spoke, He had managed to tune out the twins with their constant fighting, He even succeded in tuning out Snot, He was finally lost in the words on the pages.

Thats when things changed tired of being ingnored and knowing he wouldnt be bale to stop the twins fighting he did the one thing he could for attention. Snotlout reached across the table and grabbed the book right out of Fishlegs grasp.

"Why are you always reading you fucking moraon" Snotlout said. This was meet with a gasp from the twins, it even shocked Astrid out of her own world. "whats the point of reading anyway, you will never be a real Viking if you keep your nose in a book."

Fishlegs just stared at where his book was with a look of shock on his face. The twins and Astrid looked between Fishlegs and Snotlout with looks of confusion. Snotlout had a smug smile on his face as he said "If you want to be a REAL Viking you need to pay attention to a REAL Viking like me, Not some stupid book." Fishlegs just dropped his hands in defeat.

Thats when he snapped. "REAL Viking ha thats FUCKING great Snot, If your a REAL Viking then i want nothing to do with Being a REAL Vikning."

"If it means being anything like YOU, then i would hate to be a Viking" Fishlegs said

"Thats no way to talk to your future Chief." Snotlout retorted

"Future Chief Gods above forgive the Village that ever lets you become Chief."Fishlegs Said "You the worst excuse for a Chief let alone a Viking i have ever seen, you have a dragon sized ego that you cant even back up, you pick on those that are weaker than you just for fun, YOUR the one that pushed Hiccup away, Your the reason he left, as a mater of fact we are all the reason He left. How do you feel knowing you pushed your own Cousion out of the village, YOUR OWN FAMILY" He was Yelling by this point.

"YOU PUSHED HICCUP OUT YOU BULLIED HIM JUST BECAUSE HE WAS DIFFRENT, AND NOW THAT HE IS GONE IT GUESS ITS MY TURN HUH. "Fishlegs was seething his words dipping with a venom unseen by the others. "No wonder he left"

"He left because he was weak, he left because he was an embarsement to the Viking title." Snotlout shot back

"No Hiccup left because he was never accecpted by any of us expecially not his FAMILY, and you know what i dont blame him" Fishlegs shot back. Snotlout had enough of this at this point and threw the book he was still holding at Fishlegs. It hit him right in the face, and Fishlegs did not even flinch. Instead he grabbed the table and flipped it over. The others barly just had enough time to get away from the falling table. "And i have had enough of pushing me around you spineless dragon faced troll." And with that Fishlega jumped at Snotlout and tackled him ot the ground. Fishlegs was the first to throw a punch, It landed right on Snotlouts face breaking his nose and putting Snotlout in a daze, Taking advantage of this Fishlegs let loose all of his anger and messed up feelings into Snotlouts face. Blow after blow landed on Snotlouts face. Blood was everwhere and was flying around the area Snotlouth was getting his ass kicked. Some of Snotlouts blood landed on the Twins who were still in shock at what they were seeing. The blood landing on their faces brought the out of they shock, even though they seam like thay arnt all that smart they both knew that if they didnt stop whay was going on Snotlout was not going to make it out of this alive. So with a glance at each other knowing what need to be done the both jumped up and tried their best to pull the massive Fishlegs of the smaller Snotlout.

"Fishlegs STOP" Ruffnut shouted

"Comeone Fish" Tuff tried to pull Fishlegs off Snotlout

"Astrid any day you want to help" Ruff yelled at Astrid. This pulled Astrid out of her shock and as much as she wanted to let Fishlegs continue she knew the right thing was to help Snotlout. So with this thought she jumped up and tried to help the twins pull Fishlegs off the semi-consious Snotlout. Even with the 3 of them trying, Fishlegs still managed to stay onto of Snotlout and even get a few punches in. Thier saving grace was the pressence of Gobber who just jappened to walk into the Great Hall. Seeing the 3 teens struggling to pull Fishlegs off Snotlout, Gobber hobbled over as quckly as he could. As soon as he could he pulled Fishlegs off Snotlough still swiging, As he came up he managed to land a blow on Tuffnut and knock him out cold. Once Gobber finally got Fishlegs off Snotlout he pinned him aginst a wall.

"Astrid, Ruff, take these to the the healers hut." He said with out his eyes ever leaving Fishlegs eyes. He could see the hatered in thoes eyes. "And once thoes two are at the healers come over to my house we are going to have a little chat" and with that he threw Fishlegs towards the door of the Great Hall and started leading Fishlegs toward his house. Astrid and Ruff were staring at the doors where the two had disappred. They glanced at eachother before looking at the damage that had happened. Tuff was lucky though there was laready a nasty burise forming on his left cheek, Snotlout though was another story. The blood was still pooling around his body. His face looked like someone had beat it with a hammer. What little skin wasnt covered in blood was already starting to turn purple. Both eyes were sowlen shut, there were a few teeth missing, and blood, so much blood. The two silently aggred to take Snotlout first then come back for Tuff.

After Astrid and Ruff and taken Snotlout and Tuff to the Healers. The Village Healer had woken Tuff with a horiable smelling herb, after the Healer checked over Tuff to ensure he was ok, she sent the 3 away so she could put all her forcus on Snotlout. After leaving the Healers hut the three Teens made their way silently over to Gobbers house. Not a snound excaped the lips of the three Teens as they made their way across the Village to Gobbers house. Before they knew it the 3 were standing at the door of the Village blacksmith, They glanced at one another and with all the courage she could muster Ruff knocked on the door.

The knock was meet with a gruff "Come in" from the other side. Hesitantily the teens opened the door. Inside the were meet with the sight of Fishlegs sitting at the table with a still steaming cup sitting infront of him. Gobber was over by the hearth messing with something hangaing over the fire. The teens could still see Fishlegs was pissed. Without looking up from the hearth Gober told the teens that just arrived to join Fishlegs at the table.

"Anny of you lads want Tea?" Gobber offered. He was meet with silence. "Well wahtever" he muttered more to him self. The teens just sat there in an akward silence no one willing to look another in the eyes. They all found the patterns in the table very intersting. After a few minuets of this silence even Gobber began to feel uncomfortable. Gobber stood up from the hearth carrying a kettle, he placed cups infront of the three new arivles and poured them some tea. Everyone just stared at the greenish-brown liqud in the cups with a look of uncertiany.

"Well drink up lads it will help calm the nerves" Gobber said to them. No one was willing to drink because though Gobber may be a great blacksmith he was not a good cook. The first to give in was Tuffnut. He slowley raised the cup to his face and a few sniffes before taking a gulp. As snoon as the still hot liquid tuched his toung Tuff freaked out. He spit the tea that was in his mouth all over the table, the others were looking at him with worry on their faces not so much for the safty of their friend but wondering what was in the cups that Gobber had given them. After a few moments of coughing and supttering Tuff finally managed to calm down. Then he noticed everying staring at him.

"What?" He asked them "That tea is super fucking hot tasts great but way to fucking hot to drink, I think i burned off all my taste buds." this earned him a small laugh from Ruff and Fishlegs, Astrid just rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Well now that that is over who wants to start hmmm?" Gobber asking an uncomfortable silence settling over the table. "Well i need to know so I can come up with a story to tell the Chief when he asks why his Heir is in the healers hut looking like he ran face first into a boulder." this earned a small laugh from the twins, Fishlegs just stared back at the table and Astrid huffed in annoyance.

"Well sir he pretty much did run face first into a boulder." Astrid was the first to speak up. "And if you ask me he deserved everyting that came to him."

"Well I know he always try to court you Astrid but turning his face into a mass of blood bone and flesh is not ok to do to a friend." Gobber replied

"Friend dont make me laugh. I dont just dislike him Gobber i despise him just looking at him makes me want to barf, I would rather be taken by outcasts than marry that peice of shit" Astrid was seething now.

"Alright lass now is not the time for this" Gobber said trying to calm the rageing teen down. "I just want to know what happened in the Great Hall."

"Well if anyone can explain what happened it would be Fishlegs him self." Tuff said rubbing the side of his bruised face. "Come on Fish tell us what happened" Tuff said.

"Look Fish if you thing we are mad at you your wrong, Snotlout got what he deserved no questions asked, And Tuff isnt even mad you hit him in the face we talked about it at the healers hut, Some come on tell us the story." Surprisingly Ruff said all this slightly shocking everyone at the table no one took her as the caring type.

Finally for the first time since the Great Hall Fishlegs spoke up, "Why does it have to be me you all were there" He said still staring at the table.

"Yeah we were there but only you can tell us what you were feeling and thinking." For the second thime that night Ruff put everyone into a stunned silence.

Fishlegs finaly lost interest in the table and looked up at his three friends sitting across from him and Gobber at the end of the table, He locked eyes with the blue ones sitting across from whos owner had spoken all thoes kind wods, Ruff gave a reassuring smile and that gave Fishlegs all he needed to start.

Takning a deep berath he began to re tell the story "Well were were all in the Great Hall minding my own and the Snotlout grabbed my book..." Over the next few hours Fishlegs explained how all of his emotions came boiling up, The Anger he had at Snotlout for driving Hiccup away, The way Snot got away with all his bulling, The face he didnt even do anything to stop it. And how Snotlout was happy Hiccup was gone. And how after Snotlout hit him in the face with his own book he lost it. After the story was told, the fire had burned out, the tea was long cold and the moon was high in the sky the teens were heading home. The twins were almost unable to walk they had drank so much of the tea they were almost asleep on their feet.

The first to split from the group were the Twins, as Astrid and Fishlegs continued to walk Astrid broke the silence.

"I never knew you felt that way Fish im sorry." Astrid started.

"Yeah well we did used to be bestfriends when we were kids." Fishlegs replied.

With that a thought occured to Astrid, "You know i have something you might be intrested in." Astrid said almost surprising Fishlegs. "Well its not really mine but Gobber gave it to me and i cant read it any more"

"Its a book?" Fishlegs asked almost excited.

"Well not so much of a book but a Journal...Hiccups Journal." She said sadness crepping into her voice. "There is alot of pretty bad things in there that we put him through but i think you would most be intersted in the last few entries." She continued. "Do you want it?"

"Well i do want to know what Hiccup was going through so yeah, I have this feeling we will see him again and i want to know how to fix things." He replied

"Well wait right here and ill run to my house and get it for you." And with that she disappred around a corner. Not a few moments Later Astrid returned with a thick book cradled in her arms.

"Here you go Fish just be warned the first half of that book is pretty bad." Astrid said as she handed the book over "Well its late and i need to go to bed if you have any questions just ask... Night Fish" she said and turned around and headed to her house.

Still satring at the book in his hands Fishlegs mumbled "...night..." and with he turned to walk towards his house. And that was the start of the changes in the Quiet town of Berk.

 **Though its not really done I did need to put a new chapter up because its been awhile. I will do my best to keep things updated. I hope you all enjoy**


	9. Changes Pt 2

**Chapter 9**

 **On Berk**

The changes were slow at first some almost didnt notice at all. The Dragon Raids had stopped which want unusal for this time of year. The cold was setting in and winter was well on its way. Everyone just assumed that the raids had stopped just because of the cold. Well almost everyone. Fishlegs knew it was to early for the raids to stop. Normaly when winter came around the raids would get worse and worse until the ice set in and then the raids would stop until the spring. But this year the ice hadnt even begaun to form before the raids stopped and they didnt get worse they just stopped. It confused Fishlegs and ony Fishlegs gave it much thought. Everyone else in the village was happy because they had more food in the stores than what thay had in the last 300 years come this time of year. The Village had more than enough food to last through the winter and even into the spring. The village of berk was sitting more than well off. And everyone thought it was because Hiccup had left. Though they may have been right but it was for diffrent rreasons than everyone thought. So with food stores the best they have had in years everyone was wanting to throw a party. If its one thing Vikings were knowen for other than their stubborness was their partys. Viking parties lasted until the last man was standing. The party was not over until everyone was passed out on a table, bench, the floor, or if they were lucky their own house. Though the Village was convinced that the party was due to the extra food they had and the lack of dragon raids, You could almost say the party was to celebrate the dissaperance of the village hiccup.

And party they did. The vikings had pulled out all the stops, Mead flowed like water into peoples mugs and down peoples throats. The food was just as abundant. There was the usual fish and mutton, but there was also wild bore, roasted yak, even some deer, all on platers, and plates stacked high with the meat. There was even fresh bread that would have been normaly saved for the late winter. The Great Hall was packed with vikings. There were no Vikings on gaurd duty as the sea had frozen over and the ice had set in, There also haddnt been a dragon raid in almost 3 weeks. The Village was relaxed all were enjoying their night all because of the one they were celebrating the dissaperance of. Little did anyone know that the one they were cursing and thanking the gods for leaving was the one that freed them from the raids. Though most of the Village was celebrating the were some who put on an act of happiness and even some who didnt even try to act. Gobber tried to be happy acted happy but even he couldnt lie to him self. Gobber knew that even though Hiccup was gone he had some hand in this. Gobber knew the little lad better than anyone even his own father, and for Gobber what ever was going on had Hiccup written all over it.

Fishlegs and Astrid didnt even try to act happy. They both knew what was going on, and they both refused to join in on the party. They both hated the Village for celebrating Hiccup leaving and what they had done to him. Though they didnt hate the Village as much as they hated them selves and their peers. Both had read Hiccups journal and both had relized what they had done. They were suposed to be his friends and they both had pushed him away. Though not as much as Snotlout and the Twins. The self hate came not from what they did to Hiccup but what they didnt do FOR him. Nither of the two had physicaly hurt Hiccup, Astrid may have threatend him but that was about it, But at the same time they saw what was happining to him. Astrid just didnt bother with him because she was so foucsed on her own goals. Fishlegs just wanted to fit in and not be bullied like Hiccup. Neither really relized the effect they had on Hiccup, Until He left and Until they had read his journal. Both Fishlegs and Astrid has walked into the Great Hall together and refused to sit next to their "Friends" instead they opted for a table in the back away from the chear, and happiness, away from the ones celebrating, and Mostly away from the other Teens. As they were sitting at a table by themselves both enjoying the peace between them Snotlout showed up with the twins in tow. Neither of the two paied any notice to the three uninvited persons at the table until one of them spoke.

"Hey Bab...ugh" Snotlout couldnt even finish what he was going to say before a fist had made contact with his face.

"Snot if you know whats good for you and you value your life you will leave right now before I beat you so bad even Odin the All Father wouldnt be able recongnize you" Astrid said over the cries of pain that was Snotlout.

"Thats if I dont get to him first Astrid" Fishlegs said with a voice the was calm, almost like ice, it sent shivers down Snotlouts spine, Thats when he made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. Thoes eyes they would almost give Snot nightmares, Calm, cool, almost emotionless, BUt behind that burned a fire of so many emotions, Hate, anger, sorrow, rage, determanation, but absent from all the emotions Fishlegs eyes showed was Fear. There want a single hint of fear in Fishlegs eyes, on his face, or even in his posture. Thats what scared Snotlout the most, Not all of the emotions, but the lack of the fear Fishlegs showed day to day. The boy that wouldent harm a fly was staring dow Snotlout with an almost muderous intent.

Snotlout knew though no one would tell him. He knew what Fishlegs had done to him more than 2 weeks ago and he was still recovering from it. Whenever he asked about it no one was willing to meet his eye, or tell him what really hapend, Though he had managed to put the peices together. Now you could almost say Snotlout was more afraid of Fishlegs than Astrid.

By this time Fishlegs had finished reading Hiccups journal, and to say the least he wasnt really surprised about what he had read. Though what to do with the information he had no idea. He and Astrid would talk about it from time to time but never really went into depth about it. Every time the topic of Hiccup was brought up Astrid would kind of go internal, it didnt take long for Fishlegs to relieze this so he just stopped talking about it all together. The only person Fishlegs could talk to about it would maybe be Gobber. That gave him an idea he woul dtake the book to Gobber and let him read it and see what his thoughts were on it.

So the next morning Fishlegs set out to the blacksmiths to find Gobber. Unfourtanly though as Fishlegs made his way to the blacksmiths shop he noticed something or rather the lack of something that would clue him in if Gobber was in or not. As he approched the shop there wasnt any somke rising from the chimney. He wondered where Gobber was, "well it it still early maybe he is up in the Mead Hall" Fishlegs thought to himself. So with that he headed up to the Mead Hall to find Gobber and get some food for himself. As Fishlegs pushed open the doors to the Mead Hall he noticed 2 things, The first was that Gobber wasnt there, the second thing he noticed was the Snotlout and the Twins were there. He sighed to himself and grabbed some food for himself and made his way to an empty table as far away from Snot and the Twins as he could. He sat down at a table where he could both keep an eye on his peers and on the door just incase Gobber came in while he was eating. He managed to finish his meal in peace but still with no sign of Gobber. So with that he got up and left headed back to the blacksmiths shop, this time though he saw a small stream of smoke curling up from the chimney. As he made his way to the shop he noticed the windows were still closed. He stepped up to the counter and knocked on the closed shutters, he waited but there was no response so he went around to the door and knocked there. Still he was meet with no response from inside. So he opened up the door and walked inside. He was meet with the sight of an empthy forge. He noticed that even though there were no open windows the fire in the forge still gave off enough light to see.

"Gobber?" Fighlegs called out "Are you in here?" there was no response but he did here movement from the back of the forge. So fishlegs made his way toward the back. "Gobber?" he called out again, once again he heard more movement then he saw Berks blacksmith emerge from a door way he hadnt noticed before because it was covered in a drak curtian.

"Oh Fishlegs what can i do for ye" Gobber asked

"Well i was wondering if you had sometime to talk" Fishlegs replied

"Well i supose I do seeing as there is much work for me to do with the lack of dragon raids an all" Gobber said "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well..." Fishlegs replied hesitantly "I have some questions about Hiccup" Fishlegs admited

"Oh" Was all Gobber could say As he oulled out two stools for them to sit on, "I might beable to help you out there, what do ya want to know"

"Well i guess i want to know if we were really that bad toward Hiccup" Fishlegs asked

"what do you mean" Gobber asked confused

"Well i read him book and i guess i want to know did we really push him away" Fishlegs replied

"Book? what book are you talking about lad?" Gobber asked more confused than ever

"Hiccups journal the one you gave Astrid" Fishlegs said

"Oh that book" Said Gobber finally relizing what Fishlegs was talking about. "Well honestly i havnt read the lads book but tell you what ill show you something no one else has seen" He said as he stood up and walked over to the door with the curtain hangig over it. as he pulled the curtain aside he said "I wont beable to answer your questions but maybe this will help" He said gesturing into the room. Fishlegs stood up and walked over to where Gobber was standing. He stepped into the room and all words left his mouth. As a matter of fact his mouth just hung open.

"Take your time and if you take anything make sure it comes back i found some of his stuff but most of it was gone from when he left" Gobber said as he turned around to start working on his tasks. Fishlegs still couldnt form words but just barly managed to nod his head. He couldnt believe what he was laying his eyes on, the walls were covered in drawings, Most where plans and sketches of things Fishlegs couldnt even begin to work out what they were ment for. But there were some of people and places. Some of the most detailed sketches of landscapes that were on Berk, the only way you could tell you wernt looking at the place in real life was the lack of color, Every tiny detail was captured in each of the drawings. But the thing that really made him speachless was the drawing of Astrid hanging over the desk. The drawing was so well done it looked like Astrid was popping off the page, That was when Fishlegs noticed the dagger sticking out of the middle of Astrids face. He had been here before but hadnt really noticed everything, Or rather everthing had been gone when he had last seen the room, but this, this blew his mind and before he did anything he had to get Astrid. With that he left the room and the forge to get Astrid. He was trying to figure out where Astrid might be when he bumped into a viking walking towards the forge.

"Sorry" He muttered under his breath

"Fish what are you doing" The viking replied snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh Astrid just who i was looking for i need to show you something now" Fishlegs Stated

"Well can it wait a few i need to head to the forge so Gobber can sharppen my axe" Astrid said with a bit of confusion in her voice.

"Actually thats where i wanted to take you i have something to show you in the forge" Fishlegs replied. And with that the two countinued the short walk back to the forge. When they got there Fishlegs led the way inside taking a short stop so Astrid could drop her axe off to be sharppened.

"Astrid you really need to see what back here" Fishlegs said getting Astrids attention, with that Fishlegs held open the Curtain to the back room so Astrid could walk in first.

"Whats so important back her..." Astrids words died in her throat as she saw the drawings hanging up and the books laying on the desk.

"This was Hiccups workspace" Fishlegs said "It was almost empty when i saw it last but gobber said this isnt even half of what Hiccup had back here" Astrids eyes where looking over all the drawings, of the ladnscape where every little detail was captured, Of dragons in flight and resting and playing. Then her eyes saw the Biggest drawing hanging on the walls and she let out a gasp. She walked up to the drawing that was hangain over the desk. It was almost like she was looking in a mirror . She couldnt believe the detail in the drawing everything so perfect. Then she noticed the dagger sticking out of the drawing. It made her relize how much Hiccup like her and how much she must have angered him. She still couldnt form words, she was stunned into silence.

"I think these books would help us understand what he went through, maybe we can find out more about him" Fishlegs said breaking Astrid out of her silence. Where her eyes wondered down to the books on the desk. She loked back at Fishlegs, and seeing the look of determanation on his face help make up her own mind. "I think your right Fish" Astrid said. and with that the two settled in for what was going to be a long day reading they story of Hiccup from his point of view. And thats just what they did for the next week as they read through Hiccups books both finding a new understanding for the Village "hiccup".

 **A/N**

 **Sorry but not sorry its been awhile, I would like to say sorry for all the spelling mistakes, I get more creative when im drinking and my spelling goes out the window. I will try to keep things updated often. I promise no less than one chapter a month, i know that along lime but i do have somewhat of a life hahahaha. But i already have the next chapter started and will be working on it tonight and most of tomorrow, And hopefull ill have it done and up by Tomorrow night if i dont it will be sometime later. Monday is my Birthday not sure if i will write or drink not sure yet. well i hope you all enjoy**


End file.
